


Bite Me

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're vampires, and they're getting heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

It wasn't often that they argued. When you've been with someone for two hundred years and have known them even longer, arguments become trivial and irrelevant. 

But today was different. Both of them were blood deprived, neither having fed for a couple days and tensions were high, so they were at each others throats, both physically and metaphorically. It didn't help that neither had been laid in a while either. 

Everyone had decided it would be better if Ryan and Ray avoided each other, because while none of the crew had blood, everyone else had someone to fuck to calm them down. Despite everyone's best efforts, Ray and Ryan inevitably found themselves in the same room and wasted no time in getting angry. Within minutes, they were yelling at each other because Ray had left his shirt on the chair. 

"We wouldn't have this problem if you were more organised!" Ryan yelled. 

"You're blaming this on me?" Ray yells back. "It's not even a problem, Ryan, it's a fucking sweater! Calm the fuck down!" 

Ryan's death glare somehow manages to intensify but Ray isn't scared, he's too angry to be scared. Besides, he was never scared of Ryan like everyone else was anyway. 

"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!" Ryan roars, advancing on Ray, who holds his ground. "You can't tell me what to do, you hardly know what you're talking about!"

"IT'S A FUCKING SWEATER!" 

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!"

Ray realises that this is getting him nowhere and scoffs humourlessly. "Whatever," he said, turning away. 

"You think you can just walk away from me, you insolent little --" 

"Oh, bite me," Ray said, rolling his eyes.

"If you insist," Ryan said, his tone completely different. He grabbed Ray and pushed him against the wall, teeth growing and subsequently sinking themselves into Ray's neck. Ray groans, closing his eyes and tilting his neck to make it easier for Ryan.

Ryan was breathing heavily despite not having to and his breath was ghosting against Ray's neck in just the perfect way. Ray knew that someone could walk in on them at and moment but he didn't care. It didn't matter that they were in the most frequented room in the house and it didn't matter that he was moaning loud enough for anyone with enhanced hearing to know (and that was everyone in the house.) 

All that mattered were Ryan's teeth sunk in his neck and Ryan's hands sneaking under the hem of his shirt, ghosting over his hypersensitive skin. Ryan was all that Ray could think of and GOD how he wanted him. 

"Ryan, fuck," Ray gasped when Ryan pulls away. 

"I didn't say you could speak yet, did I?" Ryan growls. "Moan for me again." He presses himself roughly against Ray's form, all but grinding against him and Ray does as he's told. 

"No no no no no," says a voice and they pull apart to glare at who it was that dared to interrupt them. It was Geoff, though, so their glares lessened slightly out of respect.

"Go ahead and fuck, I don't care, just not here please," Geoff tells them. 

Ryan grins and grabs Ray's wrist, dragging him upstairs and throwing him on the bed. That's all Geoff gets a chance to see before the door slams shut. 

Needless to say, after that Ray and Ryan don't argue as much, and when they do, angry yelling isn't what the others hear throughout the house.


End file.
